


Holding the Cards

by MauraMae



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, Murder
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:23:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MauraMae/pseuds/MauraMae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>100 odd word drabble; Severus's take on the conversation he has with the Headmaster in HBP, about having to kill Albus. The hopeless man sees... nothing that could possibly come to any good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Holding the Cards

**Author's Note:**

> The convo doesn't go exactly like this; but it must have felt like it to Poor Severus.
> 
> To the man, who even though he begged the man who killed her; and to the man who could have saved her; didn't have the love of his life saved.
> 
> To the man, who even though he tried so hard; couldn't keep Potter alive. And had to lead him to his death.
> 
> To the man, who even though he was a hero, was never honoured as such.
> 
> I now bow out, in danger of making this A/N longer than the fic ^-^

"What about my soul , Dumbledore? Mine?"

The look on the old man's face said it all. "Lets not try to salvage what's already lost."

… I had never killed a person.

Tortured, yes.

Put them unconscious, yes.

Used potions to pretend a person was dead for the Dark Lord, yes.

But never killed.

Now I would send him after Lily...

And this time it would undeniably be me holding the cards... Or the wand.

Yet, in the name of retribution, to save the boy..

I shall endure no more hate than usual. And Lily's son would be safe in the long run.

I nodded. I would do it.


End file.
